Longing
by skylaa555
Summary: After the war i thought i could get over him, but no, i was wrong. The agony of watching him from distance and knowing that you are only a shadow of his past is enough to break my heart like shards shattering into a thousand pieces, but what can i do? I cant get over him, and i think i never will Post manga 691 [sasusaku] multific hint of naruhina full summary inside, rewritten :)
1. Chapter 1: waking up

**Authors note:hii guys! So this is the first chapter :)**

**as you can see i deleted my previous one because of some tecnical problems**

**Anyway as you can see i rewritten it **

**And added the summary with the first chapter**

**please let me know what ya think :) and also please tell me if they are a bit ooc because i am trying so hard not to make them out of character :)**

**Come on guys i want to hear your beautiful voices! :)**

**Disclaimer: dont own it, never wil :)**

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

" i always wonder why, my love for him wouldn't just fade,change or just pass by"

That is what i keep asking everyday, after the war, i thought i could get over him, but no, i was wrong. The agony of watching him from a distance and knowing tht you are only a shadow of his past is enough to break my heart like shards shattering into a thousand pieces, i thought everyrime it did, i thought it would definitely get better, but no, i was wrong again. People think i am fine because of the facade that i put up everyday, but when i close my door and turn the lights off, i cry myself to sleep every night because i know that is the only thing i could do, thinking how casually cruel my life is. I could only dream that maybe...

Maybe one day he will wake Up

And find that he feels the same about me too, but i know deep inside that is just wishful thinking. Everytime i see him my world stops, and i am paralyzed by the thought that i could only only watch him from afar,

Because even though i know he will never feel the same,

I couldn't get over him

And i think i never will

-Sakura Haruno

* * *

><p>chapter 1<p>

Sakura's pov

The smell of disinfectant welcomed my senses as i slowly tried to open my exhausted eyes, the first thing i saw was white, white sheets, white walls and white ceilings

I was quite perplexed, the last thing i remember was fighting in the war, Neji's death, ten tails, infinite tsukuyomi, retrieving Sasuke and then standing side by side with my team after we sealed the rabbit godess Kaguya,

One last look to the man that i so loved and longed for years, that up until now i still wonder why

And with that, it all went black

Slowly recovering with the world around me

I slowly took in the details of the things that surrounded me, and it was confirmed i was at konoha hospital. My mind is too foggy that all i could make out of what i saw is white, for all i know that my poor eyes is begging for more sleep that my vision is quite... errrr blurry?,

But then suddenly, pools of cerulean invaded my line of vision accompanied by a very loud and deafening

"Sakura-chan"

And with that i knew exactly who he was..

My eyes adjusting from the blinding rays of the sun, i quickly sat up and noticed how cold it was, the chirping of birds can be heard from the outside of my hospital room, the refreshing breeze sent shivers on my back but on the same time, it made me feel at peace.

"Baka" i hit him directly to his temple

"Aww Sakura-chan that hurts" he said while rubbing his bruised temple

"Don't be so loud this is a hospital naruto!, I told him fighting my own body from beating him to a pulp, trying not to show how my head throbs in pain because of the sudden change in movement

" Sorry Sakura-chan i am just exited because you have been out for 2 weeks after i woke up, tsunade-baachan still wont let me out" he replied with his cheerful voice as ever.

" ahh okay, But why are you here anyway are you not supposed to be resting at your room?, i replied quite eagerly wanting to get him out as soon as possible and sleep maybe for another week

"Ahh Sakura-chan before i should answer that...errr ehehe i t-think you should cover yourself up" he said while rubbing the back of his neck and a tint of red rising up to his cheeks

"Ehh?" I was quite confuse be then i glanced at my body

Noticing that i was almost half naked that the only thing that covers my upper part was my breast bandages, of course, why would i not think of that?

They are trying to heal and replace my bandages and the most convinient way for them to change is...

No clothing

Embarassed, i mentally slapped my self for my stupidness, i quickly picked the blanket up to my chest, to cover up what is rest of my dignity, (Authors note: is sakura out of character?)

Naruto suddenly looked at my direction again and then flash a goofy grin

"Sakura-chan, me,you and Sasuke-teme is assigned in one room, and we won the war!, also i am gonna be hokage!, isn't it amazing were team 7 again! We are gonna be the strongest team and we will take on S-rank missions! Believe it!" He finished enthusiastically

After all what Naruto said, my mind only processed one name

" _Sasuke-teme, Sasuke-teme,Sasuke-teme" _like a broken record, it keeps repeating in my mind all over again,

And thats when it hit me,

I slowly turned my head sideways until i saw his famous jet black hair, his lean physique and toned body is what i noticed first, But when his onyx eyes clashed my emerald ones...

my heart stopped, knowing all too well who he really was

The only man that i loved

The one who i hold most dear

The man that paralyze time when i see him

The man that tried to stab me because he was too blinded by revenge

The man who can make girls fall for there knees with just one gaze

And the only man who owns my heart and at the same time absentmindedly breaking it,

Uchiha Sasuke..

* * *

><p>so what ya think? This is my first chap, so no flames please :)<p>

my next chapter will be up depending on how inspired i am by your reviews :D

i got chapter 2 finished up but i wont post them till i think its the right time :)

ok ok?

is it short?

bye peeps! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2: an awkward conversation

**authors note: hi peeps!**

**I just wanna thank those who reviewed, followed and favorited my story, you totally made my day!**

**I made this chap extra early because i wass errr... inspired hehe**

**So this chapter focuses on sakura's point of view (as usual) XD**

**And sorry if this chapter doesnt have too much convo**

**I am just focusing on flashbacks :) and i made this a little longer **

**Common i want to hear your beautiful voices!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sakura's pov

To say that i was shocked was an understatement i would preferably use "_dumbfounded" _or _"sockdolager"_.

This is one of the situations i was not lookin forward for, i know no preparation can make me ready for this, more specifically, nothing could prepare my bruised heart.

Sure, i would admitedly say that i was disturbed when he came into the battlefield without really knowing what his real purpose are, when he appeared out of nowhere, all i wanted to do was run to him, hug him and say how i still love him until now, but i contained myself, reminding myself that this will only hurt me more and it is not the situation for it,

go on, call me crazy or ignorant, but no matter how powerful or how strong i get, the power he has over me is just so... suffocating, that everytime something reminds me of him, i put extra effort to maintain the facade i put up and not just break down and cry,

after he left, all i did was train with tsunade-shishou and then after that, i just lock myself and sob, all my friends were worried about me, namely naruto and kakashi-sensei, they occasionaly visited me and ask how i was, i simply nodded to all their questions

Making me look retarded,

They just left me simply knowing i dont want their company.

After 6 months, i made a resolution to never shed a single tear for him again, but even though i won't, that does not hide the fact my love for him had not yet died. I left my house for the first time beside training with shishou, i could see how shock their faces were,

Even kakashi-sensei was surprised, well its not that evident though

well obviously, who would not?

When they ask how i was,

I answered cheerfully acting like nothing happened, i just nonchalantly live my life everyday, but deep inside i know that everytime i hear his name,

The aching pain inside me is tearing me bit by bit that it is enough for me to ask for a quicker death.

The events of the war happened so quickly that one moment i was exhausting and using my chakra to it's limits in order to retrieve the man who never gave me a second look,

Funny, no?

Then before i could react, i was falling hard, i was expecting the ground to welcome me, ever since the time i locked myself, the cold and hard ground had been my buddie when it comes to keeping me company,

but what took me off guard i that a pair of hard and firm arms supported me, when our contact was made, i knew exactly who he was,

but i did not act as a damsel in disstress, because this is no fairytail, this is the cruel reality where i only hurt myself when i expect, that is why instead of gawking over him, i build my walls extra high ,

i looked up, and then his uneven eyes met mine, and that was the last time until now

Our orbs clash. Shaking my thoughts mentally, realized that Sasuke and i are still staring at each other, i kept my face straight but deep inside, my heart was fluttering, my nerves was wracking, and my heart was also crying. After about 2 minutes of staring contest

The fidgeting Naruto shouted,

"Could you two please stop that?!"

"I am hungry i want to get some ramen, i don't like watching you staring at each other its boring!" Naruto whined loudly i slowly looked away being the first one to break eye contact

While the ever silent Uchiha just grunted a "hnn"

After about 5 minutes of tormenting silence...

"Agghhh! Guys your so quiet! I can't take it anymore! I am going to the canteen or else i am gonna go crazy believe it!" And with that Naruto dashed out of the room leaving me alone with sasuke, then again, silence took over,

I can admitedly say i enjoyed it, watching as the clock tick

_loudly.._..

Well you can say it that way considering its the only thing

You can hear besides the chirping of birds and the rustling of trees, i slowly observe the leaves falling one by one filling up the soil with it's dead leaves, the cool breeze that is refreshing at the same time tickling my delicate skin, finally, but what i most noticed is the way the sun's rays hit his alluring face that makes him look so...

_out of this world..._

Gathering my guts and intertwining my fingers immediatly, i called out to him

"_Sasuke"_

I left out my suffix as a step of getting over him, after that sudden call, he slowly turnes his gorgeous face to me

And replied "_Sakura"_

I was unnerved by the sound of voice, but there is no way i am letting him know that

I just smiled fakely at him hoping he would not notice it, because no matter how much i long for him i just could not deny that it pains me that he would not feel the same.

Sasuke then turns his gaze outside of our room and i just looked away,

I slowly laid on my bed again,

My back facing him, i could not let me see like this, so vulnerable and in the verge of crying, " _i have to stay storng,i have to stay strong, I have to stay strong"_

That is what i keep repeating to myself, well atleast... externally,

i assured myself tht maybe one day he will love me, maybe not to the extent that i did, but atleast as a "_comrade_" i closed my eyes waiting for exhaustion to take over, but one thing is still on my mind...

"_i will not cry"..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what ya think?<strong>_

_**Dont worry there will be sasusaku interaction next chaptet :)**_

_**I just have to clear things up**_

_**Just take note: i dont like rushing things :)**_

_**sorry for typos :( **_

_**Is it ooc?**_

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: walls

**authors note: hi guys!**

**Chapter 3 is here for you!**

**I just wanna say that this quite short, but it is totally a filler!**

**I enjoyed writting this**

**Sadly I would not be updating till tuesday because i have a ball**

**And i am totally sorry for that**

**But still this chapter is quite intresting...**

**Enjoy and review people!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sakura's pov

After that pedo snake gestured me to come to him and Sasuke, he observed me for... quite a while

Well maybe he is just curious because Sasuke picked me and see if i have special attributes that Sasuke might want, he kept staring at me like i have something in my face, i just want to shout at him and say "would you please stop that?!, it's creepin me out!,

If you want Sasucakes to be with you, you could have just said so! Look at yourself! Being a closet pedo is totally not helping!, be out and be FREE!."

But as usual i did not, i kept myself composed even if i just want to let it all out ... hehe.

He kept staring at me scrutinizingly,

the heck! What's he's problem?, every minute he looks more and more retarded,

i was about to knock the sense out of him, but thankfully Sasuke motioned me to follow him, so i did,

It would be a big mess if i just lost it and just suddenly jump to him,

I would be in a very big trouble...

As if i was not now.

What luck, what luck.

I kept saying it to myself repeatedly.

When i started to follow Sasuke, he directed me to a place that looks like a maze,

"Hmm, maybe this is directed to my quarters"

It was very silent and peaceful at first, but that was until Sasuke began to question me,

"What is your name?"

Oh kami, i have to think fast!

" kura" that is what came to my mind first, well obviously it was short for Sakura

"What's with the face?"

I was quite puzzled, i know that i kept on scowling amd making faces, but still,

That is not what i am talking about.

I was confused because of the fact that i know that this Sasuke is so focused on Revenge and that he would never give his time to make silly conversations,

But he did,

And again, my mind was going crazy because it was once again filled with crazy ideas, but finally my mind settled for one,

That maybe, he was just cold because he did not want to be with us,

OUCH! CHARLIE IT HURTS!,

I meant it hurts, i was so bitter that without really thinking about it, my mouth spitted a answer to his question,

"Why?! Gotta problem with that boy?! I hissed and glared at him,

But then realization hit me like a cold and hard rock

Oh goodness gracious galiwow, kami! I am so stupid! Why did even said that?!, he would kill me! And in my state i do not have a chance fighting him! have time-traveling affected my freaking brain?! I mean, the FUDGE?! I was totally not like this when i was 19, I was composed,witty, intelectual,observant,class and a kind of stoic, But above it all, i dont make rash decisions, but it all changed when i decided to make that 1 mistake and get my giddiness get the best out of me

Gosh! Stupid, Stupid, STUP-,

I did not even got to finish my thoughts because i was dumbfounded that he just, smirked and muttered an amused "hnn",

And once again, my shock was short lived because of the irritation about his smirk

And just ask out of the blue

"Are you a dolphin or something?!, and why do you always answer questions with one syllabic responces?!" And once again i realized what i had just said,

well just want to clear things up, i do that to Sasuke... ALOT

It was kinda a part of the show i put up everyday, so that everyone will think i already got over him, but it totally became a habit that it was kind of hard to disregard

but that Sasuke was different, he was not blinded by his goal to kill his brother,

but this sasuke, would go to the extent of cutting his ties

And killing us, he was cold hearted and only cares about the things he would benefit from,

I was so embarassed that i let my emotions got in the way, and risk my cover.

I expected him to injure me or hurt me as sort of a lesson, but once again he did not and just smirked wider, i thought that Maybe i really messed up time that people are not exactly the same, well it makes sense

"Hnn, i am certainly not a dolphin, and by the way, how do you know i only respond to questions with just one syllabic words?, considering we only just met" he asked

Oh no! I must think quickly!

He caught me by my answer, stupid me! And i just settled for

" u-uh i-i just notice it"

Wow! What excelent answer!

Once again, good job Sakura! You totally saved the day! There is no way he would notice it, it is totally NOT obvious! I said to myself sarcastically

"Hn" that is all he said,

Wow, can't believe he fell for it, i rejoiced quietly on my mind.

i have not yet quite recovered on how he unbelievably fell for it when he asked another question

" why are you smiling?"

And for the third time i answered

"Nothing that concerns you and i'ts none of your business"

After what i said, i just wanted to facepalm and say "damn! sakura your so hopless!", i waited for a punishment

But as usual, he did not do anything about it, and made me feel a little stir-crazed.

After our little conversation, silence took over, i was fidgeting a little, could not help but feel a little antsy, but after we reached our destination,

All the anxiousness, uneasiness, apprehensiveness, and restlestness doubled.

When Sasuke motioned me to come to the room, for the first time, i quietly obeyed.

After i got to the room he signaled me to sit on HIS bed,

At first, i gave him a questioning look but i still obeyed afterwards.

When i settled on his bed,

He quietly and slowly move to his door and locked it,

When i saw what he did, i became restless,

he then procedes to his curtains and close it, with this action, he added a ton of weights to my nervousness,

He slowly walked through evry corner of the room to check if there is a hidden camera implanted, but when i think he was assured that there is none...

He approached me, and my mind came up to a conclusion...

"Chaaa! He is gonna rape me!" I shouted in my mind,

But what scared me more was that i remembered that i was transformed into a man and that only means one thing...

"Kyaaa! He is gay!, i knew it! But still why?!"

"Of all people! Oh kami! He is just so hot!"

Many questions bothering my mind,

But it all vanish when he was just 4 inches away from his face and said...

"why don't you drop your henge now...

SA-KU-RAA.

And with just that,

I froze

* * *

><p><strong>authors note: ooooo<strong>

**so sasucakez knows, but beware, there are still somethings that both of them do not know**

**i promise you this will gets more intresting**

**ok so what ya think?**

**review!**

**-skylaa555**


	4. Chapter 4: a different feeling

**authors note: hi guyss! So here is chapter 4 :)**

**i am just gonna remind you that this is post manga 691, to those who understands me,**

**You know how it went with manga 692**

**I was so close tossing my phone a couple of meters away, but i refrain myself from doing it**

**I mean, what the fudge kishi!,**

**I was so happy sasucakes was developing his good character,**

**But wow, way to troll it,**

**But maybe sasuke vs naruto is inevitable**

**But i just hope this not the end of the possibility of sasusaku being canon and in the end sasuke will find the light and bring peace**

**WOW SASUKE! IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE WITH YOUR WAIFU YET, GO TO FREAKING YODA OR SOMETHING!**

**ok so thank you for bearing with me and my little rant, i just have to let it all out.**

**So okay back to the chapter**

**This chapter is the longest so far and my favourite**

**This have over 2500 words not including the authors note**

**I make this long because i will not be updating till tuesday because i have some big event,**

**So please forgive me.**

**As you can see my loyal reviewers makes me so happy that Sasucakes have a very special participation**

**I dont know if it ooc, i just hope its not**

**Warning: fluff ahead **

**Standard disclaimer applies :)**

**Ok peeps enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Time won't fly, it's like i am paralyzed by it<em>

_I liked to be my old self again, but i am still tryin to Find it..."_

_All too well_

_-taylor swift_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sakura's pov

Moving

I was moving,

I dont know how but in someways i feel that i am moving around , when i began to doze off in the janitor's closet after my little outburst...

Well it's not really what you call little but... anyway, as i was saying when i began to doze off, everything around me went black,

well you can say that it did because my eyes were closed, but no

It was a different kind of way

This was not the cozy or comfortable type of black that you see when you are sleeping, this was feels more like falling hard in a endless pit and you can see nothing, it was kind of weird in someways because considering that i was asleep i could feel the force of gravity pulling me deeper to the dark and endless abyss, it felt like i was falling for hours but there is still no sign of a steady ground, through hours and hours of falling, every minute and every second, the feeling get's more worse,

At first, you only feel uncomfortable and something is not right,

But as the minute pass the weird feeling subsided, but it was now replaced by pain,

The pain that even i could not find the right words to put it, because of the amount of anguish i felt,

The preasure that makes you feel tht every bone of your body is being broken one by one,

And in this point of time, i could no longer breathe, it was pure torture,

it felt like someone is wrapping their fingers in my neck...

Hard.

After 3 more agonizing minutes, i heard footsteps,

It was not running or in a hurry,

but it was calm,balanced and soothing

The sound of the footsteps came closer and closer,

Until it stopped.

I waited and waited,

But just then i realized i was not falling anymore, the pain that i felt vanished,and i don't know how, but i finally reached the ground, without any injuries.

There was a blinding light that came from where the footsteps could be heard.

I was waiting for the pain to come back,

But it didn't

Because suddenly i felt like i was floating and moving, but it was nothing compared to what i felt earlier, it was polar opposite,

this feels like i was laying in a very soft cushion, enveloping me with warmth, but at the same time, i felt assured,

"Is this heaven?" that was the first thing i thought,

But as i expected, i got no answer.

The light that i saw, caused me to forcefully open my lids and say goodbye to that awfull dream,

When my eyes adjusted, i realized that this was no heaven,

I was being carried by the man i forcefully tried to forget

Cruel,isn't it?

When my eyes landed on his face, i tried not to keep my heart fluttering, but it did anyway,

I could not help but notice how he moves, how his deep thoughts cause his facial muscles to tighten, how his jet black hair defied gravity but flowed freely and how his onyx orbs observes the world around him

He was truly beautiful, wonderful and mesmerizing, and like i said,

_So out of this world_.

It was a picture perfect sight, that if i could just freeze the moment and just stay like this forever,

where i could

Just stare at him without being rejected or judged, where i could be in his arms for eternity and just feel his warmth and the comfort he brings...

It was truly a beautiful sight,there is no doubt of that,

But one thing i know for sure,

It was also tormenting.

As if like a finishing touch,

My gaze glaced up to his onyx orbs, the same ones that cause my sleepless nights , the same one that cause my hairs to rise, the same one that longed for vengance, and the same one that i love and have fallen for.

With one last glance, i was satisfied, i was so satisfied that i could even say that i could die right now,

I gently closed my eyes again, but this time, i was at peace,

He was my happiness my contentment, my love, my joy, my jubilation, my comfort, my savior, my exhilaration, my delight and everything that i could ever hope for...

But through it all

he is also my weakness and _Affliction_

And he will always be...

And with that i fell into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's pov<p>

The current events happened so fast that i felt that it just flashed right my eyes.

After that conversation with Sakura yesterday, i really know she have changed,

She did not fawn or gawk over me, which was kind of took me off guard, but what did i expect, this Sakura is a lot stronger, i witnessed it during the war.

I was there when she first woke up, the feeling of relief flowed through my body knowing she will be fine, i learned to respect her and her abilities knowing she has the potencial to be the strongest kuniochi, but i would never admit that...

Over my dead body.

When she sat up and i glanced at her and took all the changes she develop

And i can say

She have "grown up"

I quickly looked away to gave her some privacy knowing she wore nothing but her bandages.

After she realized that we were all sharing one room, a series of emotion flash through her but i did not know what it is, being an Uchiha after all does not help a bit.

After dobe left to eat, me and Sakura were left alone, i could feel the tension radiating through her body, i could sense it, the way she she played with the hem of her blanket is something you do when your anxious about something,

But why wouldn't she?

After all she was alone with the man who tried to kill her.

I could see through the corner of my eye how she interlaced her finger and called out for me "Sasuke",

I slowly looked at her direction and replied "Sakura" i could see how her emerald orbs shined with nervousness and

And something more, i just could not identify what is it.

I expected her to ask me about how i am or how i am doing, but she did not,she just nodded and turned away, her back facing me, even though if she started a conversation with me, i would just answer any question with my one syllabic words, but still, it was different.

i also noticed how she disregarded the synonym she always puts after my name, and somehow it disturbed me, and as always i would not admit that,

no Uchiha would.

The next morning dobe was as noisy as ever, but when he shouted in front of Sakura's face, i could see killing intent radiating from her, and even i could say it was unnerving.

After that, dobe can be found 3 rooms after ours.

I stared at her, noticing how her facial expression changed simultaniously, and i could say that it was far from normal,

She was about to walk out of her room when i held her wrist, i was careful though not to hurt her, i dont know what came up to me that i just did it, when i held her i regretted it, thinking she will jump and fawn over me,

But once again, i was caught off guard, instead of "fangirling" like they said, she froze at the spot, but then what caught my attention was a single tear fell from her eyes to her porcelain skin, i was puzzled because i dont know why,

I held her tighter but all she did was look slightly my way and smiled fakely, i noticed how her eyes were lifeless,not the usual radiant one, and i could not help but flash a look of concern,

i am human after all,

And For the fourth time of the day, i was shocked,

when she pulled her hands back, i do not now how to react, this was not the Sakura i knew, but maybe she really have changed and

I really don't know her anymore.

Well maybe i was the one to be blamed, i was the one after all who throw them like thrash just for the sake of getting revenge.

I let her go, i let her walk out of the door without really stopping her, i am an Uchiha, i do not know how to love or to care.

Hell i did not even had a relationship, not even once.

More than half of my life i trained and work my ass off just to fulfill my first goal,

And i did eventually,

But i did not even once thought about how would i accomplish the second one.

Hnn, i should not be thinking like this, i have already thought enough that my brains hurts.

I am an Uchiha, Uchihas do not worry about silly things, and most especially Uchihas do not care.

I watched her walk away, my eyes not leaving the spot where she once were, her scent lingered on my nose and it annoys me, i am trying so hard to not concern myself for it is not my business, but i could not found myself not to do it,

i did not follow her, thinking that this is not my problem.

I continued staring until Naruto came at my side,

"Ouch, that hurt!" He said while rubbing his cheeks "what is wrong with Sakura-chan anyway, she is not like this, she only beats me up when i do perverted things, she never even once punched me for being noisy"

Dobe said

I only replied to all his questions with a "hnn"

After about 3 hours since Sakura left, Naruto and i are still sitting at our respective beds,

Dobe was about to say something, but suddenly, a poof of smoke interrupted him,

And that was no other than kakashi

"Yo!"

When hearing that, Naruto suddenly jumped up and shouted "KAKASHI-SENSEI!SAKURA-CHANLEFT!,ITALLSTARTEDWHENIGREETEDHERTHISMORNINGANDTHENSUDDENLYSHEPUNCHMETOTHEFACE!ITREALLYHURTS!IENDUP3ROOMSAFTEROURSCOULDYOUSEETHEHOLE?!IDONTKNOWHYTHOUGH!BUTSUDDENLYSHEWALKEDOUT!ANDITHASBEEN3HOURSBUTSHEDIDNOTCOMEBACKYET!IAMREALLYWORRIED!" naruto ranted so fast that even i had a hard time understanding it

"hnn,baka" I muttered,

"What did you say TEME! I wi-"

"Now now Naruto, you do not want Sakura to be more angry with your loud voice would you?" Kakashi said

Naruto just violently shaked his head

"Okay good, why won't you repeat what you said, just a little slowly"

"Okay!" Naruto said enthusiastically

" okay like i said kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan left, it all started when i greeted her loudly this morning, but suddenly, she just punch me in the, it really hurts, i ended up 3 rooms after ours, could you see that hole?" He poimted to the enormous hole Sakura caused

" yes Naruto, i could very much see it, it is very eye catching" kakashi said

" ah ok, so resuming to what i said, after she punched me, she suddenly walked out, and it has been 3 hours, but she had not yet return, i am really worried sensei"

"Its okay Naruto, we all are"

Kakashi said while looking at me

I just answer it with a "hn"

"Ok let's search for sakura"

Kakashi commanded "Naruto look at the 1st and second floor, Sasuke, you go look on this floor and the 4th, while go at the 5th and last floor,is it clear?" Kakashi asked and i just nodded.

After dissmissing us i slowly walked to all rooms on the 3rd and fourth floor, but Naruto was not the same, his voice could be heard from the first floor to ours, shouting "Sakura-chan!".

When i checked all the rooms and find that she was not there, i quickly looked for the comfort rooms, still... no sign.

I was about to go back to meet kakashi when i saw the janitor's closet, i was kind of hesitant on going there, because it was higly impossible that Sakura would be there, but still, i would take no risk.

I walked to the janitor's closet and see if she was there,

And yes, it seems that i was wrong, because she was there, lying limply on the floor, Her body were scattered to the small room of that closet, it was very dark, that the light coming from the outside seems very bright.

But what caught my attention most was she was whimpering, i do not know if it was anguish or sadness, but a pang of guilt strike through me but i do not know why,

I followed my instinct as i quickly picked her up, it was quite awkward because she was only covered with a little piece of cloth that almost showed her upper parts,

As i was about to adjust my hold on her, while we were still at that small closet, she gently and slightly moved that cause her bandages to move downwards, her cleavage was now exposed in my full view,

I quickly looked away, knowing i am no pervert and Sakura is my teammate for kami's sake!, but i could not even deny that it was a nice site...

I quickly brushed the thought away and adjust her rightly in my arms, i could feel her soft and porcelain skin,

and her lean stomach was also exposed,as carried her out of the closet, i could not help the heat that rised up at the back of my neck and ears, i certainly do not know why i am blushing or embarassed, maybe because i never encountered a situation like these before,

Or is it just because it was her?

I brushed my thought away because it was foolish and very un-uchiha like

I looked down at the girl in my arms as her whimpers stopped and as she snuggled closser in my arms.

"Annoying" i said with a smirk

But she just asked while her eyes are still closed "is this heaven?" I smirked harder, not being able to contain myself,

I began to make my face straight again because i sense that she was waking up,

I saw her eyelids open as her emerald eyes shined with it's usual light, her questioning eyes look at me, for a moment there are delight that can be seen in her features but then it suddenly it turned to despair, she just closed her eyes again.

Right at that moment i realized how beautiful she was,

Though like i said, i would never admit it,

But i could not deny the feeling of relief...

Because i am still human after all.

* * *

><p><strong>hii!<strong>

**so what ya think? I love my supporters so much that i wrote Sasuke's pov,**

**though i have to admit it was quite hard though**

**i want to give a special shoutout for uchihamisaki**

**for being an awesome reviewer! :)**

**Also those who reviewed anonymously, please atleast write a name other than guest so i coupd answer your reviews :)**

**uchiha misaki: thanks for reviewing**

**so here is Sasucakes reaction, what do you think? ;)**

**guest: hi! Are you japanese? If you are, i just wanna let you know that i am fond of japanese people, they are just too sweet :)**

**also this is longer as you requested :)**

**ganbate! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: !

**authors note: okay so this is the new chap**

**i am sorry, i know i said i will be posting on tuesday but i did not, i took time editing this story and i was supposed to be updating atleast thursday but a very strong storm hit our country "philippines" and affected all our signals**

**So again, i am very sorry**

**Enjoy the new chapter, and i made this as long as the last one :)**

**Review! :)**

* * *

><p>"Don't look back at a new direction, i loved you once needed protection, you're still a part of everything i do, your on my heart just like a tattoo"<p>

Tattoo

-Jordin Spark

Chapter 5

Sakura's pov

Working...

That is what all i have been doing for the past 21 hours, i slowly closed the door of my office and gently laid down on my not so comfortable couch, i gradually shifted my gaze to the ceilings of my office and absentmindedly notice it's structure to the slightest detail, i did not even bother to even turn on the lights, for my trained eyes will eventually adjust to the darkness and my eyeballs are hurting because of the constant research and work i have been doing for the sake of the betterment and improvement of konoha hospital, i picked my hands up and laid it down at the top of my forhead swiping off the sweat i obtained because of the continues and non-stop job.

I got back to my previous business of counting the almost non visible holes that are present to the ceilings,

My mind is too cloudy and tired to think about serious matters for it is almost 3 am in the morning and it is also my first break in 21 hours.

I only have an hour before starting my new shift, i closed my exhausted eyelids and slowly dozed off, i was beginning to leave consciousness and say hello to dream world but a image popped put in my mind and hindered any possibility of me taking a rest, that image was so clear and realistic that it feels that somehow i could touch and reach out for it, but when i began to approach it, it suddenly vanished, not even leaving a single trail as if it was never there.

I opened my eyes instantly and sit up from my comfortable position, i rubbed my eyes and glanced up to my clock, i noticed that i still have 50 minutes to sleep,

But i didn't, i know i couldn't...

From the moment i sat up i already know there will be no sleeping for me.

It has been 4 months since our last encounter at the hospital where i shamefully cried my heart out, but up until this date, i did not even saw a single glimpse of him.

I purposely work my butt off and bury my nose to dozens of hospital works and shifts just to avoid him, i could not bear on seeing him again, The image of him from that moment where he found me and carried me, is still so vivid that everynight or everytime i close my eyes, it haunts me and cause countless of sleepless nights and even days, the beautiful look on his face is forever imprinted in my mind, even if i tried to erase it, it just wouldn't fade away, just like tattoos, but i settled to myself that i would just put aside my feelings and emotion and deal with my problems first

I recieved a few information about him, he was free from execution because of the major role of defeating the rabbit goddess on the war and being the last living Uchiha, but he was sentenced to be guarded by anbu atleast for 6 months, his chakra pathways were to be blocked for 2 years unless he was deamed trust worthy enough for using chakra, and a year without missions. So far i only know how he was doing, for avoiding him even a little did not help, he was helping in the constructions of bulidings and other structures as a part of his community service, he was living in a small apartment not in the Uchiha manor, because time took its toll on the building; the ceilings all have holes with water leaking from it, mices can be found everywhere, and simply, the structure looks unstable that it could crumble anytime. But i think the most unbearable thing was that when Sasuke step on that abandoned manor, he may not be welcomed by the warmth of love or by a family that longs for him, but instead by bloodied walls of his murdered relatives and the smell of death that lingers through the air, i cannot think anything more terrifying and unnerving than watching your love ones be murdered once again by the man you once look up too and the man you killed but regretted at the same time. I don't know what he's exact mental or physical condition, but one thing i know because i know him too well,

you don't need any obvious proof or any evident expression from him, because behind those uncaring attitude and stoic expression...

He is just broken.

for the first few months of his stay, i heard many civillians gave him glares or spit insulting words at him but Sasuke did not particularly listen or care about what they say. a few months after, the mad civillians decreased and people slowly ignored his presence, accepting there is nothing they could do about it. It's funny how my source of knowledge only came from either those nosy nurses and gossips of hospital staffs or the loud-mouthed Naruto.

About Naruto, i apologized to him for what i did and ask anything he wants as a way of making up for pain i caused on him, but as usual, Naruto, who have a good heart, already have forgave and accepted me, saying treating him some ramen is enough, i just laughed at his ardor for ramen but i could not deny that it makes me feel much guiltier.

I stood and approached my glass window to open it and let the cool breeze in and hug me, when i was satisfied, i began to walk to my door and take another 12 hour shift even though my break is not over yet, i did not care anymore, i did not mind getting exhausted, because it is the only way to get him off my mind, being almost chakra depleted and dead tired is very useful for me, because after my shift, i will just lock myself and sleep without anything or anyone bothering me.

I twisted the knob of my door, i was about to walk out but a very familiar blonde blocked my way

" hey forehead!" That was her greeting, "pig" i greeted her boredly

"Wow forehead! You look like crap!" She stares as me from head to toe, "knock yourself out pig" i said with a hint of amusement in my voice,

"Hey forehead! Wanna come with us this night? We will be eating at the BBQ shop, Rookie 9 will be there plus sasuke-kun!" Ino said loudly trying to convince me to come with her,

"no Ino i am busy" i said with a persistent tone,

" look Sakura, we do not ever see you going out and having fun, Heck we rarely ever see you out of that hospital!, look at yourself! You look like a walking zombie! Take a brake!, Ino's voice were deafening and it is starting yo piss me off,

"No! I said i am not coming" i was getting quite annoyed with her stuborness and i was about to walk out when Ino blocked my way and said " i would not let you out if you don't come with us",

" Pig, get out of the way, or i will make you" i said with an angry tone,

"Fine forehead!, you win this round but next time i will!" She said while walking off.

I was rubbing my temples because of the headache she caused. i began to walk to shishou's office to ask her for another shift, when i knocked at her door, i heard a shout that signaled me to come in, so i did

"Ahh Sakura, are you here to tell me your shift is over?" Shishou asked me, " ahh yes shishou, but i am also here to ask for another one." I answered back, "Sakura" she said with a serious tone, " don't you think your exhausting yourself too much?, i rarely see you out of that hospital" she said with a tone that only mothers use, "shishou, many patients needs me, and i love my job" i answered back to her, " yes Sakura, i know that you love your job and i am very proud to know that, but, it is not worth it to sacrifice your well being for that hospital, lately there are only minor injuries reported, am i right?, she asked me while looking at her paperpwork, "hai shishou" i said, "well minor injuries can be tended by nurses and other doctors, you should take a break for a week" she proclaimed , "bu-" i was beginning to protest but she did not let me finish, "no buts Sakura you will follow my order!, understand?, she asked, "hai shishou" i said defeatedly, "we will just allert you if any emergency comes up, and besides you don't look so good, you look like a corpse" she declared breaking all the tension inside the room, i could not help but allow a small but sincere smile at her and her antics, "still so bold ehh?" I thought.

I was at the front of her Office when she shouted "AND SAKURA! GO FIND SOME GUY!"

"Sure thing shishou!" I shouted with my cheerful voice, but deep inside it was fake. My mind was once again filled with his image, because when she said to go find some guy, i knows that truly in myself, i can never love a guy to the extent how i love him, maybe i will live my life watching him, being happy for him and his "supposed" family, bending over backwards for him or just to hurt myself everyday and just hope.

I shaked all my thoughts away thinking this have caused me too much and i have to stop burdening myself by things that can be considered "unnecesary" now, and i recalled what i promised to myself.

I walked to my office and then packed my things up, i slowly slid off my lab coat and picked up an overly large hoodie so that no one would recognize me, after i finished, just right at that moment i felt how tired i was, i checked my chakra to see it was almost non-existent, i was too drained that i did not notice 8 of town's local bandits were following me, well that was until 4 were blocking my path, "i do not have time for these" i thought, one of the bandits spoke up and said " come on li'l missy, give us what ya got, and after that me and my companions would play a little with your nice and soft body, what ya say?" He said earning a satisfied smirk from his companions, i realized that they did not recognized me because of my hoodie and just thought i was only a petite and vulnerable girl, well i think today was not their lucky day, because i CERTAINLY is not.

" why won't you get the hell out off here while you can" i said with my ever so confident smirk present on my face, "ahh a feisty one isn't she?, it makes it more intresting" the leader said annoyingly, " why don't you just come to us missy so that we will spare you huh?" The fat and bloated one said, even though i was depleted, i was not even to the slightest intimidated by their threat, i could still easily take them down, that is why i answered cockily " why don't you come and try,...

Fatass..."

I could see how their annoyed faces were, and i just want to laugh my ass off and do a victory dance.

All of them attacked me all at once and i did not even flinched, attacking them one by one is tiresome, but attacking them at the same time is just victorious.

I attacked them with just one chakra infused kick, i swung my legs 360° and hit all of them, i could hear the satisfying sound of cracking ribs, out of 8 members, all were lying on the ground where atleast they have 3 broken ribs, except for 1 who was standing and least damage,

"you will pay for that!" He screamed and ran to me, he pulled his hands upward fastly trying to land a punch directed to my face, but unfortunately for him, i was faster.

I gracefully and swiftly dodge his punch and counter a chakra enhanced fist to his ugly face, after that, he could be found 500 meters away, with a shattered jaw and cheekbone, broken skull, and a fractured spine.

I quickly composed myself and just return to my business and head out to my apartment, i was so tired that i literally dragged my feet to my destination.

After agonizing minutes of walking, i gladfully arrived at my front porch, i pumped chakra on my legs and jump to reach the 2nd floor of my apartment, after i entered my room, i removed my boots and hoodie and just let my body fall to my matress,

I was about to doze off when i felt another presence in my apartment "not again!, can i just have a liwle sweep?!, i asked myself in a childish manner.

I got my kunai under my pillow and walked slowly to the darkest corner of my room, i throwed my kunai swiftly at the intruder, but the intruder suprisingly catched it with ease, i was quite surprise considering that was chakra enhanced and it took a great force to stop it, the figure left the shadows and asked stoicly "is that how you treat a guess?", and in that moment i knew exactly who that was...

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>ok what ya think?<strong>

**i will be updting once a week **

**review!**


	6. Chapter 6: an

**authors note: ok so guys this is not a chapter, i jusy wanted to let you know that i will not be updating this week**

**I know i said i will, but my schedule have been to hectic that i dont have time to update a new chapter.**

**But maybe starting next week my posting sched will be back to normal.**

**i am sorry.**

**but because i totally love you guys, i manage to write a one-shot for you peeps :)**

**Its called "Affectation", and i am suggesting for you guys to read this **

**Ok byee!**

**Skylaa555**


End file.
